After the Battle
by Widzilla
Summary: Setelah pertarungan para Saint, perdamaian berpulang ke Kido mansion. Seiya kembali ke rumahnya. SeiyaxMiho, JabuxSaori


_After the Battle_

_Tatsumi:_ Selamat datang…! Saya sudah meyiapkan makan malam untuk anda semua.

Para prajurit Athena terlihat amat lelah dan payah setelah melindungi ratu mereka. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang lemas.

_Saori:_ Terima kasih, Tatsumi...! Kalian boleh makan duluan, jangan lupa cuci tangan dulu.

_Seiya :_ Asyiiii...k!!! Ayo Shiryu, semuanya... aku sudah lapar!!

_Shiryu :_ Pelan-pelan, Seiya...Kami juga lapar.

_Ikki :_ Hmph! Dasar, seperti anak kecil saja.

_Shun :_ Sudahlah, kakak juga lapar' kan? Ayo kita juga masuk.

_Hyooga:_ Apa ada ice cream?

_Seiya:_ Ayoooo... cepat...!!! Aku lapar nih...!!!

_All:_ Iyaaa...!

_Jabu:_ Mm...apa aku tak apa-apa makan bersama kalian?

_Saori:_ Tak apa-apa, kok. Aku malah merasa senang kalau kau makan bersama kami. (tersenyum)

_Jabu:_ Be...begitukah...? Terima kasih... (tersipu)

_All:_ Ehem!!! Uhuk! Uhuk! Hachiu!!! Wiiih, panas banget!!! Aduh, gerah!!! (iseng)

_Jabu:_ (kaget) Ah! Si..silakan duduk Nona Saori...! (tersipu)

_Saori:_ (kaget+tersipu) Oh! I...iya...terimakasih...!

_Seiya:_ Chieeeeh, Jabu, lho...! Huhui!!

_Jabu:_ Weh!! Apaan sih?!! Makan sana! (wajahnya memerah)

_Seiya:_ Shiryu...Jabu nakal tuh... (berlindung dibalik Shiryu)

_Shiryu:_ Sudah...sudah... ayo makan, katanya kamu lapar. (tersenyum)

Para ksatria Athena memakan hidangan yang disediakan Tatsumi dengan lahap. Terutama Pegasus yang selalu mengomel karena Phoenix selalu mengambil jatahnya.

_Seiya:_ AAAH!! Ikki!! Itu' kan rotiku!!! Shiryu...!! Ikki mengambil jatahku lagi tuh...!!! (menarik-narik baju Shiryu)

_Shiryu:_ Iya...iya... (tersenyum sambil minum teh)

_Ikki:_ Dasar tukang ngadu... Kalo bisa, ayo rebut roti ini dengan kekuatanmu!

_Seiya:_ Siapa takut! Ayo kita...!

_Shun:_ Seiya! Kakak! Sudahlah... Kan' masih ada roti yang lain!

_Hyooga:_ Ice creamnya mana?

_Jabu,Saori:_ ...(sweat drop)

_Tatsumi: _Permisi...maaf, mengganggu...Ada tamu untuk Shiryu dan Ikki...!

_Shiryu, Ikki:_ He?

Dua orang wanita masuk keruangan tersebut membuat Shiryu dan Ikki terkejut setengah mati sekaligus senang.

_Ikki:_ E...Esmeralda...???

_Shiryu:_ Shunrei...? Kau...?

_Esmeralda:_ Ikki...

_Shunrei:_ Apa kabar, Shiryu...?

_Seiya:_ Hm?... (mengunyah makanan)

Orang-orang yang baru saja bertemu itu saling berpelukan dan terlihat bahagia. Saori, Jabu, Hyooga, dan Shun tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

_Esmeralda:_ ( melihat ke arah Shun) Oh, apakah kamu adik Ikki?

_Shun:_ Ha? Eh... iya, benar...! (tersipu)

_Esmeralda:_ Sudah kuduga, Ikki sering sekali menceritakan tentangmu... (tersenyum)

_Shun:_ Benarkah?

_Saori:_ Apa kalian sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?

_Ikki:_ Ide yang bagus...! Bagaimana menurutmu Esmeralda?

_Esmeralda:_ Apa kami tidak mengganggu?

_Saori:_ Tentu saja tidak... . Iya' kan Seiya...? ( tersenyum sambil melirik Seiya yang terus makan dengan cuek)

_Seiya:_ Ha? Hm? Yaaah tak apa-apa kok...! Silakan... (melanjutkan makannya)

_Jabu:_ Dasar rakus...Perhatikan orang ngomong dulu kenapa?

_Seiya:_ Aku laper tauk...! (sambil makan kue didepannya)

_Hyooga:_ Ah...akhirnya datang juga ice creamnya...! (melihat Tatsumi membawa beberapa gelas ice cream)

_Shun:_ Apa boleh kubawa pulang? (senyum)

_Jabu:_ Kalian... (sweat drop)

Akhirnya semua orang dalam ruangan itu menikmati makan malam bersama. Semua orang merasa bahagia, tetapi Saori, Jabu, dan Shiryu memperhatikan seseorang yang kelihatannya tidak bersemangat. Setelah orang-orang berpamitan pada sang Athena, Saori dan Jabu mendekati orang yang tidak bersemangat itu.

_Saori:_ Seiya...? Ada apa?

_Jabu:_ Kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya...?

_Seiya:_ Oh ya? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?

_Saori, Jabu:_ "Sangat terlihat"!!! (tegas)

_Seiya:_ Apa-apaan sih? Aku tak apa-apa kok... (cemberut sambil melihat keluar jendela)

_Saori, Jabu:_ (saling berpandangan)

_Saori:_ Apa kamu rindu Miho? ( tersenyum)

_Seiya:_ (terkejut dengan wajah merah sambil memandang Saori dan Jabu) Apa? Bagaimana kalian...bisa...!!! (gugup)

_Jabu:_ Itu mudah...Kau berubah setelah melihat pasangan-pasangan tadi... Iya'kan?

_Saori:_ Apa lagi kau menjadi cuek seperti itu...

_Seiya:_ Yah...aku sudah lama sekali tidak pulang...Aku ingin bertemu dengannya... (mengusap-usap kepala dengan wajah merah)

_Saori:_ Kalau begitu kalian berdua menginap disini saja dulu...Sudah terlalu malam untuk keluar...

_Seiya, Jabu:_ Baiklah...!

_Saori:_ Tatsumi, tolong siapkan kamar untuk mereka berdua...!

_Tatsumi:_ Baik nona.

Jabu dan Seiya mengikuti Tatsumi menuju kamar untuk mereka berdua. Saori berdiri sendirian di ruang tamu.

_Saori:_ (dalam hati) Akhirnya usai juga pertarungan yang melelahkan. Aku harap tidak akan ada lagi pertarungan.

Malam yang tenang dan damai membuat Saori teringat akan pertarungan-pertarungan Seiya dan kawan-kawannya.

_Saori:_ Aku harus segera tidur. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan selama ini.

_Jabu:_ Maaf...permisi... Aku ingin mengambil tasku yang ketinggalan. (muncul dari balik pintu)

_Saori:_ Oh...iya...silakan...(sedikit terkejut)

_Jabu:_ (mengambil tas diatas sofa sebelah Saori berdiri) ...Nona Saori...? Anda memikirkan pertarungan-pertarungan itu lagi?

_Saori:_ ...Ya... Aku sulit melupakannya...

_Jabu:_ Sudahlah...kumohon lupakan semuanya, ya? (memegang bahu Saori)

_Saori:_ (tersenyum) Terima kasih Jabu...

_Seiya:_ Ciyeh...! Ngapain nih...? (nyengir)

_Jabu:_ Berisik!! Duluan sana!!!! (melempar tas kearah Seiya berdiri)

_Seiya:_ Kisah cinta sang prajurit dan ratunya... Waaaaw...hangat deh!

_Jabu:_ Awas kamu...!!! (mengejar Seiya yang berlari kearah kamar)

_Tatsumi:_ Nona...ada telepon dari nona Houjo Himeko di ruangan Anda...

_Saori:_ Oh...baik...! (pergi ke ruangannya)

Di ruangan Saori,

_Saori:_ (mengangkat telepon) Halo...?

_Himeko:_ Halo? Saori, Apa kabar? Aku dengar kau sudah pulang, jadi aku langsung meneleponmu...!! Aku kangen...!

_Saori:_ Aku baik-baik saja... (terdiam, mendengar suara di telepon)

_Suara di telepon:_ "Bangsat, lu!!! Balikin kue gue!!!!" "Sori!!! Ryooma, tangkap!!!" Awas, Kojiro...!!Nih, Sigma!!"

_Saori:_ Ee...suara apa itu...? (sweat drop)

_Himeko:_ Ha...ha...! Maaf, Itu suara Kojiro dan teman-teman sedang berebut kue... Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu...apa aku mengganggumu ?

_Saori:_ Tidak... tak apa-apa kok...

Esok paginya, pukul 5, Seiya sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia ingin segera pulang dan menemui Miho.

_Jabu:_ Kamu ingin berangkat sekarang? Apa tidak terlalu pagi?

_Seiya:_ Tidak...tidak...Malahan Miho biasanya jam segini sudah bangun...!

Jabu memperhatikan Seiya yang sedang bergembira. Dia sangat berharap dapat cepat pulang. Mereka para Saint tentu saja ingin kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

_Seiya:_ Kamu sendiri bagaimana?

_Jabu:_ Hah? Apaan?

_Seiya:_ Kamu akan tinggal dimana?

_Jabu:_ (senyum) Aku mungkin akan pergi dari sini...Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru...

_Seiya:_ Sendirian...?

Jabu: Memang kenapa?

_Seiya:_ Mm...Tidak...Tapi bagaimana dengan...

Belum selsesai Seiya meneruskan pertanyaannya, mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan suara deritan pintu dan melihat Saori yang tengah terkejut melihat Seiya dan Jabu menyadari kehadirannya.

_Saori:_ Ma...maaf...aku tak sengaja menguping...!

_Seiya:_ Tak apa kok...! Baiklah aku tak ingin ketinggalan truk lewat...! Aku permisi dulu...!

_Jabu:_ Truk lewat? Kamu akan numpang kendaraan? Bukan naik bus?

_Seiya:_ Kalau aku beruntung menemukan bus jam segini aku akan naik bus...! (nyengir)

_Saori:_ Titip salam untuk Miho, ya...? Katakan padanya, terima kasih dulu ia mau mengajariku membuat kue... (senyum)

_Seiya:_ OK...! Eh...? Kapan kalian membuat kue?

_Saori:_ (senyum) Rahasia cewek...!

_Jabu:_ Hati-hati, Seiya...!

_Seiya:_ Kamu juga. Kalau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru cepat kabari aku. Sudah kamu catat nomor teleponku'kan?

_Jabu:_ Sudah... tenang, bung...! (menepuk bahu Seiya)

_Seiya:_ Oke deh...! Yo, nona Saori...! ...Nona...? Kok termenung gitu sih...?

_Saori:_ (kaget) Ah, aku tak apa-apa...! Baiklah...Hati-hati, Jabu...!

_Seiya:_ E...yang mau pergi itu aku, bukan Jabu...

_Saori:_ Ha? Eh! Maaf...! A...Maksudku... Hati-hati, Seiya...!

_Jabu:_ ...?

Akhirnya Seiya pergi meninggalkan Kido Mansion. Saori dan Jabu memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya Seiya tak terlihat dikejauhan mata.

_Jabu:_ Kalau begitu, aku juga akan bersiap-siap...! (membalik badannya dan berjalan masuk)

_Saori:_ Kau akan kemana...?

_Jabu:_ (terhenti) Tak tahu...Tapi aku pasti akan mengabari kalian.

Saori terdiam mendengar jawaban Jabu yang tidak memuaskan hatinya itu.

_Saori:_ Ja... Jabu!

_Jabu:_ (menengok ke arah Saori) Ya...?

_Saori:_ Me...mengenai tempat tinggalmu...! Ka...kamu...mau'kan...kalau...

Sementara itu, Seiya Pegasus berhasil menemukan truk yang mau mengantarnya sampai ke tempat terdekat dengan tempat tinggalnya didekat pelabuhan. Akhirnya ia sampai ke pelabuhan. Dari situ ia harus berjalan kira-kira 3 kilometer sampai ke rumahnya.

_Seiya:_ Wah...rindunya...! Aku ingin cepat pulang...!!! Bertemu Makoto dan Akira, anak-anak rumah Yatim Piatu yang bandel itu...! He...he...dan terutama...MIHOOOOO...!!!!! (berlari sambil tersenyum-senyum)

Seiya tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Ia pergi ke rumah Panti Asuhan tempat Miho tinggal.

_Seiya:_ Apa aku terlalu pagi? Tapi ini'kan sudah jam 9 pagi...? Kenapa sepi sekali? Permisi...!!! Aku pulang...!!!

Dua orang anak laki-laki keluar dari pintu Panti Asuhan. Mereka terkejut melihat Seiya yang melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

_Akira:_ Itu Kak Seiya!!! Dia sudah pulang...!!! Teman-teman!!!

_Makoto:_ Kak Seiya...!!!

Semua anak di Panti Asuhan keluar menghampiri Seiya dan mengerubunginya. Seiya memeluk mereka satu persatu.

_Seiya:_ Kalian sehat-sehat saja' kan...? Aku sangat merindukan kalian...!

_Makoto:_ Kukira ada yang lebih dirindukan Kak Seiya... (nyengir)

_Seiya:_ Awas kamu...! (mukanya memerah) Mm...Miho mana?

_Akira:_ Kak Miho sedang mencari informasi tentang Kak Seiya. Dia sedang ke wartel untuk menelepon Nona Saori. Kalo nelpon disini bayar telpon pasti mahal...!

_Anak-anak:_ Tapi ternyata Kak Seiya sudah pulang...! Iya! Untunglah..!!!

_Seiya:_ Dia ke... wartel...? Apa setiap hari dia menelepon?

_Makoto:_ Tidak! Paling-paling 2 minggu sekali, sampai penjaga wartel itu hapal dengannya. Dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk menelepon setiap hari... Tetapi pelayan Nona Saori selalu mengatakan kalau kalian belum datang... Tapi hari ini Kak Miho pasti akan mendapat kabar baik...!

Seiya: (terdiam sebentar) ...Baiklah...! Aku akan menjemputnya dulu, ya...? (berlari meninggalkan anak-anak, berhenti kembali) Kalian tahu wartel mana yang selalu didatanginya?

_Anak-anak:_ Wartel di sebelah toko buku...!!!! Cepat Kak Seiya...!!!

_Seiya :_ (berlari kembali) OKE...!!!!

Sementara itu Miho memasuki wartel tempat ia biasa menelepon menanyakan keadaan Seiya. Penjaga wartel itu menyambutnya.

_Ibu penjaga wartel:_ Hai, Miho...! Ingin menelepon lagi...?

_Miho:_ Selamat siang...! Iya seperti biasa...(tersenyum)

_Ibu penjaga wartel:_ Sepertinya Seiya itu sangat penting bagimu, ya?

_Miho:_ ( wajahnya memerah) I...Iya...kami teman bermain sejak kecil...! (nyengir). Saya pinjam dulu teleponnya...(buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan)

_Ibu penjaga wartel:_ Silakan...

Begitu Miho memegang gagang telepon dan ingin menekan tombol yang biasa ia pencet untuk menanyakan kabar Seiya. Tiba-tiba dalam hatinya muncul rasa ragu dan sedikit takut mendengar jawaban Tatsumi nanti, mungkin jawabannya sama saja. Miho tidak mengangkat gagang telepon itu, ia hanya memeganginya saja. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipi dan tangannya yang masih memegang gagang telepon itu. Selama sekian tahun ia berusaha bersabar dan tersenyum dalam menunggu kepulangan Seiya. Tetapi perasaan tak dapat disembunyikan selamanya. Miho berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Meski ia tahu kalau itu tidak akan membantu.

_Miho:_ Aku ... ingin mendengar...suara Seiya...! Sekali...saja...! Aku merindukannya...

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menggenggam tangannya yang masih juga menggenggam gagang telepon. Bisikan lembut terdengar di kupingnya. Bibir orang itu menyentuh kupingnya. Dan ia dapat mendengar suara yang selama ini ingin didengarnya

_Seiya:_ Bagaimana kalau berbisik begini...? Apa kau masih merindukan suara ini...?

Miho tak bisa membalikkan tubuhnya .Ia tak sadar kalau pipinya dibanjiri oleh air matanya. Tubuhnya tetap kaku sampai Seiya menariknya keluar wartel karena ia sadar kalau penjaga wartel itu tersenyum memperhatikan mereka berdua.

_Seiya:_ Sudah... jangan menangis...(menghapus air mata Miho) Miho... aku sudah pulang... aku disini...! (memeluk Miho)

Miho tetap menangis. Ia merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Seiya yang memeluknya. Seiya mengelus rambut Miho dan terus memeluknya. Ia tak ingin melepasnya setelah sekian lama berpisah.

_Seiya:_ Simpan uangmu... Kau tak usah menanyakan kabarku lagi, karena mulai sekarang aku akan terus di sisimu. Aku tak akan pergi lagi...

Miho masih tak dapat berbicara. Seiya mencium keningnya, dan akhirnya ia dapat berbicara.

_Miho:_ ...Seiya...! Seiya...! (terisak)

_Seiya:_ Ya...aku disini... (menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Miho)

_Miho:_ Aku...senang dapat melihatmu lagi... (memeluk Seiya)

Seiya hanya tersenyum melihat wajah lembut dan polos Miho yang bahagia. Seiya mencium keningnya sekali lagi dan akhirnya Seiya merangkul Miho mengantarnya pulang.

Sedangkan, telepon di rumah Seiya berdering. Dan mesin penerimalah yang menerima pesannya.

_Jabu:_ Halo, Seiya...? Tak kusangka ternyata kau belum sampai... Aku ingin memberi tahu kalau... mulai sekarang aku tinggal dirumah Nona Saori. Dia memaksaku dan tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati...!

_**The End**_


End file.
